


Game Night

by FrUK_you_America



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrUK_you_America/pseuds/FrUK_you_America





	Game Night

Smexy's P.O.V.

You feel helpless. But that's not always a bad thing.  
The collar is tightened another notch and you get a bit lightheaded for a moment. Well this should be interesting.  
You were currently strapped down to a table by leather buckles on your wrists and ankles, said straps were slowly cutting off circulation, but again that's not always a bad thing. The only other man in the (what you hopped was) soundproof room was putting a spiked collar around your neck just a little too tight for comfort. He was your captor and master (at least for the evening, and with luck late into the morning). He was dominant. He was eager to pleasure and be pleasured. He was strong and smart and ruthless. He was your brother.  
That's right your baby brother Slenderman was the one who had you strapped to a table, naked and spread-eagle. He was the one that would be saying and doing whatever he wanted for the next 18 hours, give or take. He always liked this sort of thing. His dominance kink and your masochism made for a perfect match when it came to sex. Even if he was hesitant to the offer at first when in the heat of the moment it didn't matter that you were brothers.  
"Are you sure about this Offender?" Slender asked for what felt like the billionth time.  
"Yes, I'm sure." You tell him. Really would he just quit worrying and hurt you already! You were already painfully hard and the cockring was making it even worse. He notices this and stops for a moment, considering something. "What?" You ask, irritated.  
He leans down over your face and gives you a gentle upside-down kiss on the lips. You groan slightly from the contact and feel your cock twitch. When he pulls back you're already panting in need.  
"Please little brother-" He smacks you across the face hard and you can feel the print he left there throb and sting.  
"Don't call me that." He says with a growl in his voice.  
"Then, what should I-" He smacks you again.  
"You're my slave tonight and you'll call me master. Understood?" You nod for fear of him slapping you for speaking again. But at the same time you kinda want him to do it again. "Good."  
For a while you just lay there, helpless while he stares at you. After about ten minutes you finally speak up.  
"Master?" The word rolls off your tongue and feels like silk. His head tilts up slightly to let you know he's listening. "Please, touch me." You almost regret saying it.  
"You want me to touch you? How cute, the slave thinks he can tell his master what to do." He steps over so he's standing at your left side. He sets his hand on your stomach just above your member but doesn't touch it. "You want me to pleasure you. Tell me what I get in return." He looks at you expectantly and you stare up at him.  
"I… What does my master want from me?" You try to look innocent but you're probably failing miserably. He grins.  
"I want…" He thinks for a moment. "Blood."  
Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your abdomen and you nearly scream, you look down and see he's stuck one of his claw-like fingers straight through your stomach. You can feel him move it around, feeling inside you.  
"OH FUCK!" you scream and he grins before removing his finger and watching your immortal body heal. You just lie there, panting.  
"Good boy." He says, as if he's talking to a child. "I wonder how much you can take."  
"I want it all. Please Sle- Master." You respond.  
"Oh, I suppose you've been good enough." You can tell by the sickening sweetness in his voice that the little slip up is all he's thinking about. He moves his hand to your cock and squeezes it hard, hard enough to hurt. Then he pumps it and you think you just might die from the mix of pleasure and pain. "You like that huh?" He continues and you're so close, so close. Then he lets go and you feel like screaming, you bite your tongue to keep from doing so.  
"P-Please Master." You beg, you feel like you're about to explode. Literally.  
"Please what?" He asks in a calm voice but you can tell he's as turned on as you are.  
"Hurt me." As soon as the words left your mouth he was on top of you, his hungry mouth on your lips. You moan when you feel the bulge in his pants rub against yours and you try to grind up into him.  
An intense pain shoots through your abdomen and your cock aches so bad that for a moment you think he may have broken it right off. A dry orgasm. Fucking hell! That hurt so bad and so good you can't control yourself any longer. You thrash in your restraints and realize he had gotten off of you and stripped. You try desperately to release yourself and get to him but you can't. You know the rule was not to use your tendrils but-  
Another pain. This time on your chest, he claws you across your left pec and you feel the warm blood run over your skin. You calm down a bit at the feeling and look up at him to see that he's… worried?  
"Are you alright Offender?" He asks with almost a motherly tone to his voice.  
"...Y-Yes… I'm fine." You pant.  
"We should stop." He goes to unbuckle you and you nearly scream at him.  
"NO! Don't stop please! I need this!" He stares at your frantic face for a while longer before speaking.  
"Alright. But then we're doing this my way." What does he mean by that? His way? Does he not like this?  
He walks over to a table on the far side of the room, when he comes back he has a large red vibrator in one hand and a small whip in the other. He stands at your side again and you hear a crack before you feel a stinging in your chest. He watches the welts slowly fade before he repeats the action. This continues for a good hour or so, him whipping different parts of your body and watching them heal.  
When he tires of that he reaches down and harshly shoves two fingers into your ass. You scream and hear him chuckle darkly.  
"Aw, does my toy like that?" He pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back in, growling in approval. "If you're this tight on my fingers…" He thrusts them in an out a few more times. "...just imagine how tight you'll be wrapped around my cock."  
"Ahhh~ Y-Yes~ Please Master, I want you inside me." You beg him. You're so close but that damned cock ring won't let you come! He then pulls out both fingers and quickly inserts three, hitting your prostate dead on. You scream again as another intense and painful orgasm racks your body.  
"No." He removes his wonderfully long fingers from your abused body and rubs the tip of the vibrator down your length before turning it on and letting it rest on your balls.  
"AHHH~ PLEASE SLENDER!" You scream for him and feel his claws tear into your stomach, probably causing mass blood loss but you were too turned on to notice.  
"What did you call me?" His claws dig deeper and he shoves the vibrating imitator into your tight passage.  
"M-MASTER!" You scream as you feel it vibrate right against your prostate, effectively destroying what was left of your self control and ability to think.  
Before you even realize what happened your legs were free of the buckles and the vibrator was thrown to the floor as Slender crawled onto the table, hike your legs over his shoulders and buried himself to the hilt inside of you. You scream as he starts up a frantic pace, hitting that spot inside you with every harsh, body rocking thrust of his hips against yours.  
After what feels like an eternity and to many orgasms to count he finally, FINALLY releases your swollen and abused member from the hot, tight metal collar. As soon as he does so you blackout and clamp down on him so hard that you literally force him over the edge with you. You scream to loud to hear the growl he lets out but you do feel the claws in your sides and the teeth in your neck as his hot seed spills into you.  
When he lets go of you and pulls out you're still a sweaty, bloody, panting mess but you've never felt so good in your life! His mouth seals shut again and he stares down at you for a moment.  
"You ok?" He asks gently.  
"...Ye-yeah." You pant.  
"You need a shower." He informs you, and you can hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Ok." You smirk at him. "But after that we do it your way."


End file.
